Perfectly Horrific
by fallenangel13136
Summary: A perfect day ends in horrific chaos, will Ryou be able to move on? Or will his pain overtake him? CHARACTER DEATH AND YAOI DONT LIKE DONT READ rb/yb


Fallen_angel13136- HEY GUYS! Long time no write huh?

Marik- Bet all your reviewers left…

FA13136- Marik….

Marik- Um…. FALLEN_ANGEL13136 DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH OR ANY OTHER TRADEMARK PRODUCTS THAT MAY BE MENTIONED IN THIS FIC!!!! Enjoy!

Bakura- Warning this contains Yaoi which is boy on boy action if you don't like don't read also this is an AU story no millennium items. AND THERE WILL BE CHARACTER DEATH!!!!! HEED THAT WARNING. Furthermore flames will be used to cremate the bodies of her enemies. Leave a review for Ra's sake alright?

FA13136- pwease??

"Spoken"

'_Thought'_

Death Is Not a Boundary

RBYB33RYBY33RBYB33 RBYB33RYBY33RBYB33RBYB33RYBY33RBYB

Shrieks rang out through the cluster of trees. Light footsteps echoed off the trunks. A flash of white, stark against the dark brown bark, whipped past.

"Oh Ryou! Come on, why are you running?" A harsh voice yelled while the man was still darting through the trees.

"To stay away from you!" The other boy screamed, laughter lacing his words and a smile across his face. "Think you can catch me Bakura?" Ryou teased.

"Of course koi!" Bakura yelled back picking up speed still swerving through the trees of the park. The thick leaves blocked the silverette's view and he ran into the smaller boy running from him.

"Ry? You alright?" he questioned looking down at the smaller boy. Ryou was just standing barely clear of the Park Forest. Bakura looked up and gasped softly. Before them the sun was setting, casting beautiful hues of orange fading into red blending to purple before mixing into the deep blue of the night sky.

"It's perfect…Bakura have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" Ryou breathed in wonder. Arms wrapped around his waist and he leaned back his hands linking with the ones around him.

"Mm yes I think I have my seijen…" The taller boy whispered into Ryous'' ear. Ryou smiled and turned his head. He pressed his lips gently to Bakura's. Bakura pulled him closer deepening the kiss.

After a minute Ryou pulled back and settled himself back against Bakura watching as the sun slowly set. They watched as the last flare of light shone shooting rays of color throughout the sky before disappearing past the horizon. Closing his eyes tiredly Ryou turned in his lovers arms and leaned his head on his shoulder.

Bakura grinned as Ryou tired to hold back a yawn, "Someone's tired", and Ryou stuck his tongue out at Bakura but didn't deny it. Bakura smirked and picked him up bridal style with the intent to take him home. Ryou snuggled his head into Bakura's neck, his arms latching behind Bakura's head.

Bakura watched Ryou close his eyes and smiled as he was walking home. He maneuvered their way out of the park without looking up from Ryou's face. Ryou blinked sleepily at him, smiling he leaned up and placed a kiss on the darker boy's cheek.

"Lov ou 'kura…" He mumbled tiredly. Bakura smiled softly and pecked Ryous lips.

"I love you too Ryou." He whispered back holding the fragile looking boy closer to him.

A loud blaring noise broke Bakura out of his trance. His head shot up and no more than fifteen feet away was a truck coming right for them. Bakura began to panic, he quickly turned to go back onto the sidewalk, as he began to move he glanced down at Ryou who was fast asleep, not realizing where he was stepping, Bakura's foot slid right into a hole and he jerked forward. Ryou flew from his arms the landing jarring him from his sleep.

Ryou's eyes shot open and he saw Bakura lying partially on the curb. He went to help him up but at that moment the truck raced over Bakura. Ryou bit back a scream as a choked yell came from Bakura's mouth. The truck raced on not giving any attention to the two anguished filled lovers.

Blood began to drip out of Bakura's mouth and he weakly looked up locking eyes with Ryou. Tears were streaming down the angel like boys face his doe brown eyes wide with shock. Bakura tried to grin but began coughing, blood splattered onto the grass, spraying from his mouth. Ryou glanced up slightly and gasped in horror.

The damage the truck had done was worse than breaking a few bones. As Ryou stared he began to choke back bile and sobs. His lover was sliced clean through the stomach and a dark puddle of blood forming on the road, coming from both half.

"Ry? Babe what t-the matter?" Bakura coughed out not realizing that he was missing his lower half.

Ryou dropped to his knees and cradled Bakura's head in his hands and softly kissed his slowly cooling lips. Confusion and pain clouded his crimson eyes as Ryou continued crying. Ryou just shook his head and grabbed Bakura's upraised hand and held it.

Panic shot into Bakura's eyes, "Ryou…I can't feel my legs! Why? Did something happen to my back? Is that wh-why y…" Blood spewed from his mouth as he began coughing again.

"Kura…it's worse than that…" Ryou breathed barely whispering. Fear mixed with the panic in Bakura's eyes…which were getting dimmer and dimmer with each passing second.

"Ryou…wh…what…..happened……to me…" Bakura felt himself getting weaker and his vision was blackening. Fear caused his voice to tremble as he realized that it was serious.

"Kura…I don't think you're going to make it…" The small boy broke down into sobs as he admitted it aloud. "You lost too much…too much blood…"

Realization came across Bakura's face, '_I should have realized…Ryou…my sweet Ryou…'_

"Ryou…" He was getting weaker and Ryou could tell he was slipping away. "I love you… don't blame yourself for this okay? I…I know you …and I want you to live happily…" His voice was barely above a whisper but Ryou could still hear every word.

"But Bakura… I don't think…no I know I can't live without you…" Ryou broke into sobs again. Using the last of his strength Bakura pulled Ryou down and crushed his lips to his. The crying silverette responded right away not caring about staining his lips with his lover's blood.

Bakura murmured his last words against Ryou's lips, "I love you, my sweetheart…"

Ryou pulled back and cradled his dying loves head in his lap. Tears splashed down his face and onto Bakura's cheek as his whispered back.

"I love you too."

RBYB33RYBY33RBYB33 RBYB33RYBY33RBYB33RBYB33RYBY33RBYB

An ambulance was called and they took Ryou away from Bakura's corpse. They asked him what happened and with tears still running down his face Ryou told them everything in a blank voice. They sent him home to get some rest.

He went home but he didn't get any rest. The smell of his love still lingered in their bedroom, and memories of when they first got together flashed through his mind. He sat on the couch curled under a blanket and wept. His tears were endless.

His friends came over offering their condolences. Yugi brought him some ice cream and Joey tried to get him to laugh with his jokes and fights with Tristan but all he managed was a weak smile at how they're trying to help him. It didn't help that Yami called Yugi on the phone asking if he was going to meet him at a Café, Seto pulled up in his limo calling for Joey and Duke came knocking on the door looking for Tristan. Ryou curled on the couch still not out of tears.

Night had fallen on the grief stricken teen and the phone rang.

"Hello?" Voice harsh from misuse and sobs Ryou answered.

"Hello , this is the Domino Hospital. We are to the understanding that a recently deceased Mr. Bakura Khalid was living with you correct?" The voice on the other line was cold and monotonous.

"Uh…yes that's right. He had no other family and we were um… in a relationship." Ryou mumbled.

"Do you know if he had any sort of will?" The lady asked.

"Um no, he didn't…" Ryou trailed off.

"Well since I guess you're his only living connection you're going to have to handle the funeral arrangements." The woman's voice warmed slightly.

"I- I realized that. I'm going to be making some phone calls tomorrow when the shocks worn off slightly." More composed Ryou spoke.

"Okay I was calling to make sure, I know you're probably deeply upset so I won't bother you anymore tonight." She hung up at that leaving Ryou in silence.

RBYB33RYBY33RBYB33 RBYB33RYBY33RBYB33RBYB33RYBY33RBYB

The funeral was set for three days from the day Ryou called. Yugi and Yami offered to help pay for the casket and the funeral costs. Marik and Malik stopped by after he called and let them know, they told Ryou that they were going to pick out the headstone and pay for it. Joey dropped in with Seto later that evening.

"Hey Ryou, Seto has sumthin' he'd like o say to ya." Joey slung his arm around Ryou's shoulders and spoke with a comforting smile.

Ryou tilted his head curiously at Seto, who wasn't looking Ryou in the eye.

"If you...you know need and help paying for stuff for the thief's funeral don't hesitate to ask." Grumbling more than talking Seto looked at Ryou. Ryou smiled softly at the gruff offer. He knew that Joey made him offer that but he also knew that the offer was genuine.

"Thanks Kaiba, I'll keep that in mind but I don't think I'll have any trouble…" The boys eyes looked lit with barely held back tears but a new determination.

"A'ight Ry well we have stuff we have to do but we'll be around." Joey said light-heartedly, "Don't get so down okay? You have friends who'll listen if you need to talk so don't bottle it up either." Joey grabbed Ryou's shoulder and his face was serious.

"Thank you Joey…" He trailed off to their retreating forms.

RBYB33RYBY33RBYB33 RBYB33RYBY33RBYB33RBYB33RYBY33RBYB

Later that day Ryou got on the phone and made the arrangements. In four days Bakura was going to be buried and the Wake was going to be held in the morning. Marik and Malik already got the casket and headstone, wood from a black-walnut tree with deep red lining. The headstone was to be an obsidian angel attached to an obsidian bottom that spans over two grave sites for a double grave.

During the funeral the casket was going to be made so only the middle of his chest and up can be seen. That way people won't be able to the horror that Ryou was witness to, to make more sure that no one saw the casket wasn't to be opened until everyone got there and was seated. Bakura was also going to be buried with a number of items including; his favorite outfit, tight fitting black shirt with the word killer on it and loose fitting pants, several of his most prized daggers, and half of a set of two engagement rings that was found in his pocket. The other was around Ryou's finger now and on the inside was an engraving that said "_Beloved Ryou may we never part"._ Everything was set even the payment arrangements.

Ryou sat down the night before the funeral and began writing the something he didn't think he'd be writing so early but after what happened with Bakura he thought he might as well be prepared and have a will written out.

_All my personal possessions are to be split among my friends Yami and Yugi Motou, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Marik, Malik and Ishizu Ishtar and Tea Gardener. My money that I have saved is to go to charity, which ever seems fit. The house is in my father's name. Any possessions that I own that became mine due to my partners death are to go directly to Marik and Malik Ishtar. I wish to be an organ donor and arrangements have already been made for me to be buried next to Bakura Khalid._

_Ryou_

Ryou re-read it several times and put it in an envelope to be sent to Yugi that next morning. It won't reach him for a couple days but that was fine with Ryou.

RBYB33RYBY33RBYB33 RBYB33RYBY33RBYB33RBYB33RYBY33RBYB

The next morning Ryou went in to the funeral home early. The coroners had already set everything up and the casket sat there in front of a number of chairs closed. Ryou walked over and opened the lid. He stared at Bakura's face.

"He almost looks like he's sleeping, except they missed putting on his usual eyeliner that he put on everyday to mess with people" The living boy commented softly to himself. He smiled and brushed his hand across the corpse's face shivering at the cold feel. Smiling and giggling to himself he opened the casket the rest of the way and climbed in lying on top of his dead lover. Genteelly he closed the lid on top of the both of them and was left in the darkness, his head resting on the cold unmoving chest.

RBYB33RYBY33RBYB33 RBYB33RYBY33RBYB33RBYB33RYBY33RBYB

"Here today we mourn the loss of this young man. Bakura was a friend to some but a lover to one Ryou Bakura…" A priest rambled on telling lies about how he lived a good life and what a good person he was in life.

"Psh," Marik scoffed, "He wasn't that good, and the guy was a lying cheating thief. What he should be saying is that Bakura had some friends who he was very loyal to but treated like shit and that the only person who even seen the niceness that was buried deep within him was his lover Ryou."

Malik nodded biting his lip worriedly, "Yeah Marik…speaking of Ryou have you seen him? I thought he would have been the first one here!" Malik's eyes franticly scanned the room searching for a glimpse of soft, angelic white hair that was customary to Ryou's head.

Marik scratched his head, "No actually I haven't even seen him…"

The priest finished his rant and called everyone to stand up and give their last respects to Bakura. Since Ryou wasn't seated where he was suppose to be Malik was First to go up. He stood there as the coroner opened the top part of the casket.

Malik's eyes widened and he screamed in horror and collapsed against Marik who was right behind him. Sobs wracked the smaller Egyptians body as the shock quickly wore off. Marik held him close but peered over his shoulder wondering why seeing Bakura's corpse affected him so badly.

What he saw was far from what he expected.

There laying inside the casket was Ryou. A small content smile on his face, his arms holding Bakura's shoulders lightly. Bakura's hands were around the boys back but as he was dead they must have been placed there by Ryou. They looked to be the epitome of peace, except for the blood that covered the inside of the casket and ran rivers down Bakura's chest, blending with the dark red lining. Small trickles of blood still ran from Ryou's slashed wrists and a dagger lay next to Bakura's head. The smile on Ryou's face looked to be the happiest he's had since the accident.

And if Marik looks really closely and concentrates me thinks he sees a smile on Bakura's face as well.

RBYB33RYBY33RBYB33 RBYB33RYBY33RBYB33RBYB33RYBY33RBYB

FA13136- Oh wow I was crying as I wrote this…

Bakura- Wow you wuss.

FA13136- Bakura I love you and all but call me a wuss and I'll castrate you.

Marik- Man you better listen to her she'll do it *cowers*

Bakura- Yeah whatever…Okay you've read it this far now review and let us know what you think…even though I was such a sap in this and didn't even get to live long enough to be a badass…

Marik- Yeah well at least I let everyone know who you were at your funeral.

Bakura- Whatever...

FA13136- Okay PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you!!!


End file.
